<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>zero eclipse dawn by 2space_lesbo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040937">zero eclipse dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1'>2space_lesbo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a theory i saw, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, One-Shot, Order 66 (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is filled with smoke and screams and gun fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>zero eclipse dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw a theory that anakin was the one who could have saved grogu from the temple during order 66 and i really liked it. i liked it so much, in fact, that i had to vomit this out lol. </p><p>short and sweet, if you can call it sweet lol. i like the mental image of a young anakin being friends with a baby grogu. it's also funny to me thag they are the same age yet loook far from it lmao. </p><p>anyway. please enjoy this splurge of words!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air is filled with smoke and screams and gun fire. Grogu’s large ears can hardly stand the sounds, making him screw his eyes shut tightly, trying to dispel some of the pain. It doesn't work, or course, and he's left grasping at his ears with his three fingers as he huddles tightly in a corner of the room he'd been left in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Jedi Knight he'd been left in the care of for the day had set him on the floor, ordered him to not leave the room, and left it himself. He'd been panicking, terrified, and determined all once. Grogu could easily sense his thoughts and feelings, just as he was able to do with nearly any other being, and so was able to feel the exact moment the Jedi Knight was killed. He curled in on himself tighter, as the deaths of more and more Jedi started to nearly suffocate him. He could hardly take it- there was so much pain and suffering, and he could do nothing to stop these feelings from overwhelming him. He was still too early in his training, too young, to be able to properly control the input of others feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what was happening outside of the room. He could only tell that it was chaos- with the guns being fired and the lightsabers humming and the Jedi dying. He was so, so scared. He was beyond terrified and he was alone and he didn't know what to do. He was too small and weak to fend for himself. How was he supposed to be able to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snap open at the sound of the door sliding ajar, and he looks over just as clones file into the room. Oh. Clones are friendly with him. They normally found him adorable, and would let him play with their helmets or blasters. He liked their blasters a lot- they always made such cool sounds when he dragged his claws along their machinations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes to his feet, nearly falling over because of how unsteady he still was at walking, and cooes up at them. These are familiar clones! He's played with them before in the ship hangar- they are really nice and sneak him cookies sometimes! Maybe they have cookies on them now, and maybe they'll give him one if he's cute enough! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lead clone looks down at him, and he smiles, reaching up with his hands to be lifted off the ground, only to stop when they point their blaster at him. All he can do is stare up at the barrels of the blasters and blink with confusion as they press their fingers against the triggers. Why are they aiming their blasters at him? Aren’t blasters dangerous and painful? They’re friends, too. Why would they want to hurt him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He babbles his confusion up at them, but all he can now sense from them is their malice towards him. But why? Why are they angry with him? Why do they want to hurt him? Just yesterday CT-1790 was holding him on his shoulders, running around so he was like a starship. What did he do wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold your fire men.” his ears perk at the sound of a familiar voice, and an even more familiar presence in the Force. One that he's sensed multiple times in the past, since he was first brought to the Temple, and one he grew up alongside. Ani walks into the room, his hood pulled over his head, his lightsaber held out at his side. Grogu tilts his head, watching the Jedi Knight enter the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they are the same age and have grown up together, Ani is much taller and more experienced than Grogu is. But he was still kind to him, visiting him every now and then to play with him with the Force. He'd tell Grogu of his adventures through space, and his battles in the war. He'd tell Grogu of his many rescues of innocent peoples, and Grogu would always listen happily, curious of the outside galaxy. Ani was always so kind to him, and he really liked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ani moves to be standing in front of Grogu, staring down at him with an unreadable expression. Grogu frowns when he senses Ani’s many conflicting emotions; he was so sad, so angry, and so confused. He babbles to the older Jedi, sending waves of reassurance to him through the Force. He can hear Ani’s breath catch when he senses these waves, and, oddly, even more doubt flows from him. Grogu shifts closer to Ani, leaning forward to grip a handful of his robes, continuing to babble. He doesn't want his friend confused and afraid- the Temple was already filled with suffocating fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, sir,” one of the clones interjects, and Grogu flinches. He was afraid of the clones now, not sure when one of them would suddenly turn on him again. They still carried malice towards him, and he didn't like it one bit. He buries his face in Ani’s leg, sensing the concern for the smaller being beginning to form. “We have orders to eliminate all Jedi. This one would be included.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stand down,” Ani orders, his voice a low hiss. Grogu peaks one of his eyes out from pressing it against the taller Jedi’s leg, now able to as well as sense his anger. He was angry, about so, so many things, but mostly at the clones in the room now. He didn't feel right in the Force, but Grogu couldn't find it in himself to care right now. Ani was the most familiar thing. “You will not kill him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But sir, the orders are clear,” the clone argued, and Grogu could sense that they are getting angry too, now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room is growing tense, and Ani is suddenly whispering to him through the Force, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reluctantly peels himself from the Knight’s leg just as the clones open fire. Ani is igniting his lightsaber and blocking their blaster bolts in the blink of an eye, leaping forward to cut through their bodies like butter. Grogu watches with wide eyes, the clone’s bodies hitting the ground motionless. He watches their lives leave their bodies, and the sight causes him to freeze with fear, even if they had been trying to hurt him earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ani returns to his side, bending down to lift him from the ground a moment later. Grogu doesn't move as he's lifted into the other Jedi’s arms, burying his face in his chest when he's carried from the room. The air here smelled of blood and even more death, and he doesn't want to face it, grabbing fistfuls of Ani’s robes, getting carried to Force knows where. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not let you die, Grogu,” Ani said suddenly, his voice rumbling in his chest. Grogu’s ears perk to listen, but he doesn't lift his face from the taller Jedi’s chest. “You were my only friend when I was a youngling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was true. All of the other younglings either avoided Ani or made fun of him, which Grogu never really understood. Ani was just another youngling trying to learn the ways of the Force- why would they be so mean to him? And while they were always kind to Grogu himself, he would often offer that kindness they didn't give to Ani to his fellow youngling. Ani had latched onto his offering of friendship instantly, and they formed a weak version of a Force bond so they could properly communicate with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That bond still remained intact today, and so Grogu tentatively latches onto it, sharing his fear with Ani. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Afraid. Confused. Why? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ani doesn't answer him verbally, instead replying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm. Reassurance. I have you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still has no idea what is happening, but he trusts Ani. And he's been raised enough in the Force to trust in it, too. He just has to trust in the Force, even as more and more Jedi Knights and Masters are slaughtered around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just has to trust in the Force. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked please leave your thoughts in the comments. i love reading them even if i don't always respond!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>